


Day 5 : Double Penetration in Two Holes

by NateCrossing



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateCrossing/pseuds/NateCrossing
Summary: "That's what you're missing, right? Getting laid?" Keith's voice seemed lower, sultrier maybe. One of his eyebrows was raised, disappearing behind his long hair. Lance hated the urge he got to push it away. He wanted to see Keith's face in full view, not hidden like this. It felt too secretive. Too personal. This wasn't supposed to be personal.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914637
Kudos: 159
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Day 5 : Double Penetration in Two Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro's not dead, it's just the part where he disappears before his clone comes back, you know what's up.
> 
> +I do use afab language, so be careful if this is something that triggers you+

Relieving stress in space turned out to be hard for Lance. 

Everyone had their own ways. Hunk cooked. Pidge coded. Keith fought. Allura braided her hair. 

But what could Lance do? For as much as he loved taking care of himself and doing a skincare routine, or even a whole spa day, those did nothing when the stress of a thousand year old galaxy wide war was weighting down on his shoulders. 

Back at home, when Lance felt stressed out, he would go out to clubs, dance a bit, and maybe, some lucky times, score someone. That was his way to relieve stress. But it wasn't like he could do that with/to any of his teammates. It wouldn't be fai. And besides, it wasn't like he was interested in any of them. Well. 

Lance's brain supplied him with an image of Keith fighting, and he hated how hot the other paladin looked. For how much of an ass he was, Keith was still hot, and Lance despised him for it. 

It wasn't like he could just release all of the tension between them like that, either. 

And so, Lance had done what any sensible person would do, scout the castle looking for a sort of dildo. What he'd ended finding exceeded any of his expectations. Turns out, the castle had a built in 3D printer that made far greater prints than anything Earth could ever invent. 

It had started with a simple vibrator. And it did the job, relieving some of the strain for a while. Then he made himself a dildo. Up to his standards of course, with the bi flag colors for a bit of pizzazz. 

Now, Lance had a box-full. Or the equivalent to a metal box, maybe those had Altean names too.

But still, nothing to him felt as good as a dick. Maybe, Lance realized later, what he missed wasn't just a dick, but the person attached to it.

And so, his stress relief became sour, and the pressure kept piling on bit by bit.

No one truly noticed it at first. With a family that big, Lance knew how to hide his frustration well. But gradually, it became more and more apparent. Until one day, he had blown out on Keith, of all people, yelling at him about some nonsense that honestly didn't deserve the level of insults he'd used. 

The whole team had been shocked, and Lance had stormed out. 

Later, and back in his room, Lance had regretted it. He had never liked yelling much. Arguing was fine, it could even help the situation. But yelling left no place for discussion, as his mama always said. Besides, his voice always cracked when he yelled, and he hated it more than anything.

As he lay on his bed, contemplating whether or not to go apologize right now, someone knocked on his door.

Lance had fully expected it to be either Allura or Shiro, ready to give him both a lecture and a pep talk. Though, Shiro couldn't exactly be at his door right now, huh? What Lance hadn't expected was for Keith to be there, arms crossed, a death glare and a frown stuck on his face.

_Great._

Lance braced himself for what was coming. He didn't particularly want to fight Keith right now. Almost all of his energy had been spent yelling earlier, and all that was left was shame and tiredness. Lance just didn't have it in him to deal with Keith. Yet, he let him in. 

As he sat on his bed, Lance watched Keith take in his room. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember Keith ever coming inside. He didn't know how it made him feel to have him there now. It all seemed foreign, as if Keith didn't belong there.

As if Keith didn't belong here yet.

"Allura told me to go speak with you. Said we needed to figure out an arrangement." Keith was mumbling. His eyes were downcast, looking anywhere but at Lance, and Lance didn't know what to make of it.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." The apology had felt natural to Lance, but Keith looked surprised nonetheless. After all, Lance rarely apologized to him. That didn't mean that he didn't know how to. Lance huffed, suddenly reminded of how frustrating Keith could be. 

Kieth sat down next to him. "Caught me off-guard there. I'm not... good at these things, exactly. But now I'm supposed to be what Shiro..." Keith paused, and Lance understood. Shiro's death had been hard on all of them. "What Shiro was." 

Lance nodded, still not sure where Keith was getting at. 

"Basically, if you need to talk, I'm there for you. I guess." Keith turned to look at him, _finally_ , and Lance's brain short-circuited. Keith's mullet had grown since they were in space.

 _Apparently_ , being caught in the middle of a space war didn't leave him any time to shave it properly. Lance sure did cut his. But anyway, his hair was longer, almost no more a mullet and just _long_. Strands fell and moved into his face as he turned his head, almost but not quite hiding his purple eyes. If Lance didn't know better, he'd almost say they were a Galra purple. Only softer. 

Lance almost wanted to trust him. He honestly appreciated what Keith was trying to do, really. He just didn't know if Keith was the right person to talk to.

Just as Keith got up to leave, Lance spoke up, prompting him to sit back down.

"It's just... All of you have ways to blow off steam. I don't." 

Lance sneaked a glance at Keith and noticed that, surprisingly, Keith was already looking at him.

"Well, what do you usually do? Like at home."

Lance flushed looking at Keith, both hating and loving the fact that they were already on a bed. This single fact mixed with Keith's innocent question did nothing to stop his thoughts from wandering. 

Maybe Keith could help him relieve some pression, after all?   
Or maybe not. Lance blinked a few times.

"I... Go out to clubs?" There. That technically wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. Besides, Lance did like the flashing lights, loud musics and sweaty bodies gyrating around. It was fun to just let go and have fun every once in a while. Besides, Lance never paid for his drinks.

"Yeah, well. Can't exactly do that here. Anything else? Maybe something I could help with?"

Keith must've meant training, or something physical of some sort, something _he_ did to release stress. But once again, Lance was thinking of a much different physical thing the other man could help him with. 

Lance let his eyes drift down, studying Keith as if he were a painting, looking at the way his paladin armor highlighted his dumb muscular arms and legs, and at how annoyingly handsome he truly was. Damn.

"Oh. I could help with that." 

Lance's head shot up. 

Keith was looking at him, barely biting his lip, but just enough so that Lance noticed it. His eyes were half-lidded, suggestive in a way. Slutty, even. Lance didn't know what to make of it.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Lance was still at a loss. Which he never was, thank you very much.

Maybe he had misunderstood? Maybe Keith had misunderstood? What had they even been talking about?

"That's what you're missing, right? Getting laid?" Keith's voice seemed lower, sultrier maybe. One of his eyebrows was raised, disappearing behind his long hair. Lance hated the urge he got to push it away. He wanted to see Keith's face in full view, not hidden like this. It felt too secretive. Too personal. This wasn't supposed to be personal.

Lance nodded. It wasn't like he was about to pass down this opportunity; he knew that if he did, he'd regret it later.

Keith moved closer, his body heat radiating off on Lance, making his cheeks even redder than they now were.

"What do you want me to do sharpshooter? I've been told that my mouth can be a beautiful thing when used right." Keith licked his lips, and Lance followed the movement.

But, as much as the invitation to have Keith absolutely ravage him by eating him out was tempting, Lance knew what he wanted. He had been craving it for a while, after all. And this wasn't something that he could do on his own. Or it wasn't the same at least.

"Fuck me." The boldness did surprise Keith, but he recovered quick.

"You sure?"

"Fuck me while I have something in my ass."

The smirk that appeared on Keith's face was one Lance had never seen, but he already craved to see it more.

Keith didn't make himself wait. Pushing Lance down on his bed, he immediately connected their lips, almost crashing them together with how eager the both of them were. Lance had never thought Keith would be this into him, but maybe he too needed a good fuck. Lance couldn't blame him. 

Clothes went flying fast, neither of them much caring about where they ended up. 

Lance watched, mesmerized as Keith's cock sprang from his boxers. It was thick, veiny with a darker tip, and Lance couldn't wait to have it inside him. 

Trying to get the message across to Keith, Lance spread his legs, pressing his wet cunt against the length of his dick, slightly moving his hips so that Keith would feel it rubbing against him. Keith smiled against Lance's lips.

"First, let's fill your ass, hm? Do you have a toy you want me to use?" Lance sighed, absolutely loving how his night was going. 

"Choose for me." 

Lance could feel Keith's dick twitching against him, and he truly couldn't wait to have his guts rearranged. It had been so long since he'd gotten fucked as hard as he hoped Keith would fuck him.

Reaching under the bed, Lance pulled out his box full of toys, letting Keith rummage through it.

Soon enough, Keith picked out a toy. The dildo was purple, long for its thickness, and one of Lance's favorites to put in his ass. Keith sure knew how to pick them. Not wasting any time, Keith lined his dick up with Lance's entrance, rubbing it with the tip of his dick, teasing him in a way that Lance knew he would, somehow.

Then, his dick filled him, full, hard, perfectly hitting his sweet spot with his tip. Lance could have cried. Keith wasn't moving, either. He was buried balls deep inside him, and yet he wasn't moving, only looking at Lance, gauging his reaction. His hand was holding Lance's hip, gently rubbing his thumb on the skin there as he held the purple monster in his other hand. 

Lance licked his lips. He knew Keith would eventually give him what he wanted. He just didn't know when. 

Keith's hand left his hip after a while, gently following the curve of his body near his pelvis, before pushing down with his fingers. Lance followed the movement, confused about what he was doing until he understood as Keith thrust into him once, both the tip of his dick and the tip of his fingers pushing against his G sweet. 

Lance whimpered, his body already on edge from having Keith inside him for so long.

"Do you want something in your ass too?" As he spoke, Keith moved inside Lance a few more time, all the while keeping his fingers dug right above his pelvis bone, making it impossible for Lance to answer him. He had to have known what he was doing to him as well.

Then, just as fast as Keith had entered him, he pulled out. Lance did cry a bit at that. He hadn't signed up to be tortured tonight, he just wanted to be fucked in both holes.

"Stop moving like that, I'm trying to fuck your ass."

Opening his eyes again, Lance noticed that Keith was playing with the purple dildo, twisting it in his hand. 

"You think you can take it?" Keith's voice was still teasing, even as his dick twitched, his body probably as electrified as Lance's.

"Yes. Now. Fuck me now, please." Lance sounded desperate. He knew he did. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. He just wanted Keith's dick so bad, he would have even begged for it.

Keith pushed the toy inside his cunt, moving it around a bit, earning a few silent moans from Lance as he felt the ridges rubbing inside him. Then, once it was lubed enough, Keith opened Lance's legs wide, admiring the view the blue paladin was offering him. His cunt was dripping with how aroused he was, his legs shaking as he clearly tried to keep them as wide open as he could, waiting for Keith to just do something to him, _anything_.

Keith couldn't wait any longer. Pushing the large toy inside Lance's ass, he reveled in how smoothly it went in, the tight ring of muscle perfectly adjusting and taking in the monster that was the purple dildo. As he pushed more and more of it in, Keith noticed that Lance's breaths were getting raspier. His eyes were shut, and his hands gripped his sheets. Keith briefly wondered if Lance was in pain until he saw Lance's cunt clenching around nothing and his clit throbbing as if... As if he had just cum.

Keith couldn't resist.

"Did you just cum? Did you just cum from me fucking your ass? Is that it? Are you really that much of a slut?"

Lance was nodding furiously, legs shaking a lot more than before as Keith kept pushing the toy in and out of him.

"You know I'm still going to use you, right? You offered up your cunt for me and I plan on using you until I cum as well, I hope you know that."

Lance was still nodding, tears pearling at the corner of his eyes, probably from how sensitive his body was. Keith felt a jolt traverse his whole body. It had been a long time since he had had someone at his mercy like this. And he couldn't wait to have his fun with Lance.

To Keith, Lance had always seemed complicated. He somewhat always ended picking a fight with him, most of - if not all - of the time for no reason, and then he'd turn around and protect him during battles, covering him without him even asking. They made a great team, there was no doubt about that. But maybe they didn't make great friends. Keith had come to accept that. He didn't understand Lance, and he wouldn't try to understand Lance. That was as far as it went.

But now, here he was, with Lance under him, _trusting him_. Lance had talked about how hard it was to trust someone when trans, and Keith had made a mental note to be careful about that subject since he didn't know a lot about it. But honestly, he didn't need to with how much Lance talked about it. Not that he minded. He would just casually listen as Lance rattled on about his surgeries he had gotten, or about getting misgendered, or even about how legally changing your name was a pain in the ass. 

Keith had kept it all in his head, making sure to keep Lance on his good side, though he hadn't thought that it would ever be useful. That is, until now. 

"Keith, _please_."

Lance's voice brought him back. The blue paladin was moving on the bed, barely fucking himself on the toy stretching him. Keith felt his dick twitch.

Keeping the toy in, Keith slid his dick in Lance, loving how easily it slipped in. He could feel the toy in Lance as he moved inside him, the hard length rubbing against him and making Lance's inner walls that much tighter. Keith didn't think he would last long. 

He started moving.

Looking up at Lance, Keith noticed just how much Lance seemed to be enjoying what they were doing. Obviously, his cunt was dripping wet and clenching around him, but he was also smiling as he bit his lower lip to keep himself quiet, his eyes shut tightly as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Just how long had he wanted to do this, exactly?

Keith picked up the pace, his dick now fucking Lance hard and fast as he pushed the toy in his ass deeper. Keith loved the sounds he was getting out of Lance, he couldn't wait to make him cum again, but from his cock this time. Just the thought of it was getting him closer to his orgasm. That, or the ruthless speed at which he was thrusting into Lance was doing it.

If the speed was a lot for Keith, it was too much for Lance. 

Lance couldn't believe he had cum just from having Keith fuck his ass. Of course, it hadn't been just that. His orgasm had already crept up both when Keith had first fucked him with his cock, and then with the toy to lube it up. But what had pushed him over the edge had been seeing Keith's hard cock twitching as he stared at Lance's body as he was this exposed, and knowing that soon Keith would be fucking him, _enjoying_ fucking him. It had all been too much.

But it had all been worth it if just for the degrading that had came after. Lance wanted Keith to degrade him more. He wanted to hear the word slut leave his mouth with the same condescending tone that he'd used. The same tone that had almost made Lance cum a second time right then and there.

And now, as Keith thrust into him relentlessly, rubbing and pulling at the purple toy and just _filling_ him completely, Lance didn't care about how sensitive he was or how this was just _too much_. He just wanted Keith to fuck him.

"Insult me." Keith looked up at Lance's voice. His attention had been on Lance's cunt as he watched it take the assault of his cock. The words took a second to be process, but when they did, Keith moaned at the realisation that Lance wanted to be degraded.

"Look at how easily you're taking my cock. How long have you been fucking yourself, wishing that it was a real dick?"

Keith didn't slow down a second, letting his orgasm get nearer and nearer, not planning to tell Lance when exactly he would cum in him. 

"You love this, don't you? You love that I'm not letting you take even a second to breathe. You love that I'm using you."

Lance's hand was in front of his mouth, trying, and failing to block the moans that would escape his throat every time Keith's dick jammed inside him. Keith could feel his balls tightening up more and more as Lance clenched around him, almost as if trying to keep him inside; to fill him.

"You love my dick, admit it. I can feel you clamping down around me, wishing I'd fill you."

Lance kept nodding, teeth now sunken into the flesh of his arm as he tried to keep quiet, his oversensitive body both screaming at him to stop and to continue as his second orgasm neared. He just wanted Keith to insult him one more time before he came. He wanted Keith's last words to him to be insults as he came deep inside his cunt. 

Keith felt himself going over the edge after one particularly hard thrust into Lance's cunt, unable to stop himself from cumming inside Lance as he kept fucking his overused hole.

"Look at you taking my cum you fucking slut."

It was all Lance needed to be pushed over the edge, his orgasm hitting hard as he felt himself clench around both Keith's cock and the toy, his mind replaying the insult on a loop, loving how desperate Keith had sounded while cumming. 

Senses overwhelmed, Lance barely felt as Keith pulled out of him, watching the cum pool out of his cunt and onto the purple dildo. He didn't feel Keith taking it out either, nor did he hear Keith going and coming back from his bathroom, a wet towel in his hands.

Keith didn't understand Keith. He was complicated, weird, and basically his polar opposite. Yet, Keith thought as he looked at Lance falling asleep, fucked out and sweaty on his own bed, maybe he could make this work?  
  



End file.
